Netting the Thief
by The Real Rebyle
Summary: A yuri between Caitlyn and Vi. M for future mature content and violence.
1. Scouting

"Someone help me!" The old shop keeper shouted trying desperately to catch someone's attention.

"Sorry old man, but it seems no one's about" The thief snickered as he raised his fist to strike the man.

Suddenly the wall beside the thief exploded and he was thrown like a rag doll across the room. As the dust cleared a figured sauntered out of the falling dust and surveyed the scene with a mocking grin.

"Ah, seems I over did it just abit" The woman snickered as she picked the thief up in her giant hextech gauntlets that moved with absolute grace.

"Now, what to do with you" She sneered cruelly as the thief began to wake up.

Suddenly Vi's eyes lit up "I know, you can break the sound barrier!" the thieves eyes shot wide and he opened his mouth as he suddenly realised the gravity of the situation, but no words came out.

"So its settled" she smirked and and wound her arm back ready to throw the thief, she looked in his eyes and whispered "Bye bye" and flung him with all her strength.

The thief flew crying out through the air and disappeared over the roof tops.

Caitlyn lay on the roof patiently as she watched the thief rob the old man across the road in his shop.

"Come on buddy, give me a clear shot" she ushered under her breath.

She heard the thief shouting something and laughing as he started helping himself to the goods in the shop as the old man looked on helplessly, distress plastered on his face.

"Just alittle more to the right… perfect!" Caitlyn started to squeeze the trigger.

'CRASH!' the wall behind the thief suddenly exploded and rubble and dust flew everywhere. As the dust settled Caitlyn squinted into the dust coughing as it entered her lungs "shit" she said under her breath.

As the dust started to settle Caitlyn could just make out a figure with huge gloves that dwarfed the robber in comparison. As the dust settled some more Caitlyn looked down he scope to see a woman with huge hextech gauntlets with a wicked smile on her face preparing to what looked like throw the man. Sure enough she flung the man who flew over the roof that Caitlyn was on and smashed to a halt somewhere in the dense concrete jungle behind her.

Caitlyn knew only one person that could do such a thing, the woman dancing cheering at her throw below was Vi, one of the most talked about criminals in Piltover recently, Caitlyn had been tracking her since she first heard rumours that she only targeted criminals. And not only did she have her standing in front of her right now, the rumours were confirmed also that Vi did in fact only target criminals.

Caitlyn smiled to herself as she planned what to do next with this criminal beating criminal.


	2. Recruitment

Vi sighed with relief as she released the last catch on her gauntlets and they dropped to the floor with a loud clang that echoed the small ram shacked room that she called home. Hastily she picked up a small worn down pencil and walked to the wall above the coffin sized box that barely counted as a bed.

"One more down" she whispered under her breath as she added another line to the already line ridden wall above her bed. She sat on the box next to her bed as she slowly unworked the latches on her shoulders and breastplate and slid them off slowly and placed them next to her gauntlets. Whilst turning back to her bed she stretched her arms and let out a large yawn as she began to slip into the box "Tomorrow I can have the day off for my hard work" she smiled as she curled up and drifted into unconsciousness oblivious of the plotting's across town.

* * *

Sitting in her chair in front of her desk, illuminated by a lone lamp Caitlyn sat scribbling furiously as she smiled to herself. She slowly laid the pen on the table and brought the paper for closer inspection. After some time she placed the paper in the folder marked 'Project 538' and put the folder away in the draw in her desk and slowly got to her feet smirking as she said "Tomorrow I catch myself a criminal".

The icy night bit as Caitlyn opened the door of the station, shuddering she turned around to lock the door behind her, but as she turned she saw a tall broad looking officer with a scar across his forehead standing the doorway.

"Ah! Mr Smit! Just the person I wanted to see" Caitlyn exclaimed. The man searched the young sheriff's eyes for any trace of sarcasm but found none as she continued "The plans are all written up, I need you to check them and get your men ready for early tomorrow morning" she smiled.

"What is your obsession with this girl?" He grunted whilst eying Caitlyn suspiciously

"I have no obsession Smit, this girl just… interests me, and I think she deserves to hear what I have to say" She countered whilst dropping the keys to her draws in his hands "It's in the draw in my desk, just on the top" and with that she turned around and walked off into the night. The officer drew back into the shadows of the door way to watch the sheriff go "we'll see how much longer you'll be interested in that criminal" he sneered under his breath turning back into the darkness of the corridor.

* * *

The sunlight burnt through the hole riddled shack as Vi twisted in her sleep "VI! WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE" a megaphone blasted from the outside, Vi slowly opened one eye and muttered something unintelligible. "WE WILL GIVE YOU ONE MINUTE TO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, OR WE WILL USE FORCE" the megaphone blasted once again, this time having the effect needed, Vi shot bolt upright sleep slowly slipping away "It can't be…" She muttered disbelievingly whilst grabbing her armour and slipping it on "What does it take to get some sleep around here" she groaned as she slipped her gauntlets on and did the latches "THIRTY MORE SECONDS!" the megaphone blared. "Jesus… calm down would you? I'm coming!" she snapped whilst staggering outside in a half asleep daze.

She slowly staggered out into the clearing outside her shack, the sunlight blinding her "Ah, so you are the criminal the Sheriff is so interested in…" a man stated, this time without the megaphone "Ah, so you are the poor fool whose about to get his head knocked off" Vi spat back the sunlight that was making her unaware that she was surrounded slowly faded and she finally saw what she faced, a full circle of armed police all ready to fire upon the officers command "Shit" she muttered under her breath "Well this is a really nice turn out, but I'm afraid I'll have to be off now" she said casually whilst turning to walk off, "I don't think so!" the Officer exclaimed whilst grabbing the young criminals shoulder, Vi turned her head suddenly "Bad mistake buddy" she sneered whilst grabbing his hand and flinging him at full force through her shack "FIIIRRREEE!" the officer shouted whilst sailing through the air, followed by a loud crash.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire was everywhere, and Vi was on the first officer, taking him down in one punch whilst smoothly moving onto the next, she raised her glove up to block the incoming bullets whilst throwing debris with the other, the sounds of gunshots had grown less frequent now, Vi guessed there must be something around five police left she shifted her weight and began to run when a bullet ripped through her shoulder, she was knocked down with the force of it and blacked out…

* * *

Caitlyn hurried down the alley ways towards the designated spot when she heard the shots begin to fire, "What the?!" she exclaimed as she stopped suddenly "I told him to fire!" she spat with anger as she span and ran back towards the shots.

As she neared the gunshots she noted they had thinned considerably, this meant only one thing, Vi was winning against her police, Caitlyn smiled to herself but deep down she feared having to face an angry force like that one to one. Suddenly the shots stopped and Caitlyn could hear the sounds of people in the streets around, Caitlyn knew what the stopping of the gunshots meant, and it wasn't that Vi had won, she put on a new spurt of speed as she ran around the next corner.

* * *

Vi's eyes slowly drifted open to find the Officer standing over her grinning, her gloves had been removed and her hands and legs bound and there was a searing pain in her shoulder where she was shot "YOU FUCKER!" she shouted struggling against her bonds "Oh now now, don't be so un lady like" he smirked and drew his pistol from his belt "The Sheriff wanted you alive… but I'm afraid I can't let that happen, it may ruin my plans.." he gloated whilst inspecting his gun in his hand "So I'm afraid, right here in this dump, you will die, and no one will ever know or care" he smiled with victory as he raised his gun to her head. Suddenly the police man next to him was knocked off his feet and hit the one behind him to the ground pinning him there "Shit!" the Officer exclaimed and started to squeeze the trigger but as he did the gun was shot out of his hands and skittered under the rubble of Vi's shack the man span around and gave the figure who stood in the shadows a poisonous look before running into the shadows of the next alley, the figure shot after him, but to no avail, he was too far gone.

* * *

"Crap" she swore under her breath as she saw Smit running into the shadows of the alley before her. She turned suddenly aware of the woman tied at her wrists and ankles behind her, and bleeding from her shoulder where there was a nasty bullet wound, but nothing time wouldn't fix, luckily.

"Sheriff Caitlyn?" She asked her eyes wide and mouth open astounded "You do realise you just shot on your own men?" she croaked, weak from exhaustion.

"They are not my men if they don't follow my orders" Caitlyn sighed and dropped her gun to the floor "I am truly sorry of what has happened to you, this was not my plan. I only wanted to talk, not to murder" she said looking into the criminals eyes.

"Hey it was nothing, only got me shot." Vi stared back a smirk on her face "Now hows about you get me out of these ropes and we can have that little talk of yours before I go back to building my home and getting on with my life?" she said kindly, but Caitlyn flinched at the words.

"Yes of course" she said pulling her knife from her belt and slicing the ropes that bound the criminal. "One second, just hold still" as she pulled a long bandage from the satchel on her belt and began to wrap it around Vi's shoulder.

"Thanks" Vi sighed under her breath rubbing her wrists. "Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" she looked up at the Sheriff.

"Well before I was going to give you the choice between prison or joining us, but I find that kind of unfair now that I caused harm upon you" she explained whilst sitting down on a barrel and picking up her gun.

"So now?" Vi asked looking questioningly at the Sheriff

"Now… I give you the choice of working with me as before, or carrying on with your life as you were before." She said whilst cleaning the rifle with a handkerchief she took from her pouch.

"If I carry on with my life, will the police still chase me?" Vi asked

"I'm afraid so, yes" Caitlyn said looking up

"And if I work with you, they won't?"

"Of course not" The Sheriff smiled

"Then I think I would like to work with you, if I means I can still take down criminals without having the police to worry about" She said smiling slightly at the thought.

Caitlyn's eyes lit up as she heard Vi's answer and a smile played on her lips as she said "I never thought that after all this you would actually accept my offer. To be honest I never thought you would in the first place, even if it meant going to jail" she got up from her barrel and offered a hand to the criminal who took it thankfully and stood up.

"Think nothing of it, I may have once been like them, but now I only seek to take them down, a criminal is not what I am." She said as she bent to pick up her gauntlets.

Caitlyn's smile vanished suddenly and she looked at Vi with worry

"What is it?" Vi asked

"There's only one thing…" she started but stopped to think about a way around it

"What is it?" Vi asked once again

"You would have to stay in a cell for at least a few months whilst you are on trial, or maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Vi asked looking hard at the Sheriff.

"Well… You could either stay in the cell or under the supervision of a high up official" She said slowly

"Like that guy?" She asked pointing in the direction Smit had run

"Not exactly what I was think of, I was wondering, maybe, you could stay with me…" She looked up hope in her eyes.

Vi smiled brightly "Sure, sounds much better than a dank dark cell, or staying with one of your loony officers"

Caitlyn ignored the remark at her officers, she was too happy that Vi had accepted "I see that I have caused a lot of mess to your home, so I will leave you in peace now, how about you come to the station at 12 tomorrow?" Caitlyn smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Vi said as she stuck out her hand.

"See you then" Caitlyn said shaking the outstretched hand. And with that turned around, snatched up her gun and walked off making sure hide her smile from Vi. Caitlyn had done what she set out to do, and not even Smit had stopped her.

* * *

Vi groaned as she dropped the gauntlets next the rubble that was once her shack, now only half of it stood. She moaned as she saw that her bed had been crushed and kicked a plank of wood in frustration. Vi's eyes closed for a second, sleeping was catching up again fast as the adrenaline ran out so she made a nest out of the rubble by clearing a circle and curled up soon dropping into a deep sleep and started to snore.


	3. A New Home

The sun was just rising over the gleaming white city as Vi sat on a broken piece of wood next to her half demolished home, as she sat staring into space she grumbled under her breath something about paying for the repayments with an annoyed tone. She had slept the entirety of the previous day after the police had arrived and had woken near to midnight, not being able to get back to sleep. She had since been deciding what to bring with her when she went to meet Caitlyn, but to her annoyance she realised that she had nothing but her gloves and her worn down pencil which had somehow survived the fight. Vi growled as she rolled the pencil between finger and thumb, she had four more hours before she was due to meet the Sheriff and she had nothing to do, and that annoyed her. Vi tucked the pencil away in her pocket and stood up, she had to find something to do or she would go crazy, she reached down and started to pile the debris on top of her gauntlets with slow methodical movements to ensure every inch of it was hidden from sight, once she was she sure that no one would be able to find them she wiped her hands on her cloths and walked into the shadows of the alleyway.

As Vi walked in the shadows she could hear the quiet sounds of the market as it began opened for the day, perfect, she could waste some time there looking around, not that she could buy anything, but it was a start. As she rounded the last corner she was faced with the massive open space of the market square, there were stalls selling everything; fruit, vegetables, clothes, odd mechanical pieces, paints, weapons, jewellery, anything you wanted, you could get it here. Vi marvelled at some battered pink glasses and a jump suit as she walked into the heaving throng of the market, if only she could afford anything…

"Hey you!" a man shouted suddenly as Vi was looking through some old broken machinery parts. Vi looked up suddenly an annoyed look on her face as she saw a man running towards her holding something in his hand.

"What?" she grumbled annoyed, she hadn't done anything and she was getting accused of something, all because of these scruffy clothes she thought frowning in aggravation. The man caught up to her face red with exhaustion, he was too old to be running like that, he just looked her over as if trying to prove something to himself "What do you want?" Vi snapped her patience growing thin.

"O-oh sorry I just wanted to make sure you were the right person, you are the kind young woman that saved me from that thief two days ago aren't you?" he with a frown on his face, clearly not decided if this was the right person still.

"And what if I am?" Vi retorted, this man was just a waste of time.

Recognition lit up on the man's face, he clearly had come to his conclusion "I would like you to have this, a token of my gratitude" He said holding up a necklace that was made of steel and had something flowing through it that made it glow slightly blue.

Vi took the necklace and studied it for a while, it sure was pretty, but she didn't take gifts, it showed weakness "I can't take thi-"she started lifting her head, but the old man was gone, she took one more look down at the necklace, "maybe just this once" she thought to herself as she put it in the pocket next to her pencil and went back to searching through the stalls.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Caitlyn sat on the steps of the police station resting heavily on the wall to her side. Sleep had alluded her during the night, too many thoughts about Smitt were running through her mind, who was he? Who was he working for? And why did he not want Vi to join the police? All of these questions had yet to be answered and Smitt had seemingly disappeared from Piltover during the night, not a report of a sighting anywhere, Caitlyn's eyes closed for just a second and she was fast asleep.

Someone sitting next to her woke her from her sleep "Rough night?" Vi asked.

Caitlyn sat up wiping sleep from her eyes, embarrassed at being caught asleep "You wouldn't believe it" she answered back.

"Oh I think I would, I didn't get any sleep either last night, apparently sleeping during the day isn't such a good idea after all" she sneered smiling to herself.

Caitlyn suddenly that Vi had nothing with her just her gloves which she had but on the step below "Where is all your stuff?" Caitlyn asked frowning.

"This is it" Vi said pointing at the gloves with a forced smile on her face. Caitlyn realised too late that that was the wrong thing to of said, of course Vi would have nothing, she doesn't steal, she only stops criminals, and she most defiantly doesn't get paid. Caitlyn suddenly felt a great sadness thinking about how Vi had lived for the last few years on her own.

"So hows about you show me where I'm going to be staying?" Vi said, breaking Caitlyn from her thoughts, Vi was standing now the brief moment of sadness wiped from her face. Caitlyn quickly got up and brushed herself off "Follow me" She said leading the way.

Vi followed Caitlyn as she walked at a brisk pace down a bustling street going to work, something Vi had never experienced herself, and she considered herself lucky, she doesn't like the fact that someone is always in charge of you and you get told what to do and when, too much order, not enough freedom. However Vi was sure she was going to experience it in the police force, and she was sure not going to enjoy it.

* * *

"Here we are" Caitlyn said stopping suddenly, causing Vi to almost crash into her from being so deep in thought. Caitlyn was facing a block of flats that were plain and normal, nothing fancy but not run down, far better than where Vi had been living, that's for sure. Vi was surprised that the Sheriff, a high ranking citizen and well known across all of Runeterra, should live in a block of flats.

"This is where you live?" Vi asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's not much I agree, but I don't like big places, they aren't homely… I'm sure you can relate." She said with a smile.

"Well that would be an understatement seeing as I lived in a shack for the majority of my life." Vi said with a sneer, adding "Which is now destroyed, thanks to your police"

"I truly am sorry about that, Shmitt is not part of my force anymore, it seems he was an undercover criminal, and a good one at that" She said frowning as if the thought worried her.

"Well thanks to this 'job' I'm sure I won't need that shack anymore" Vi said with a hint of regret in her voice as she turned back to look at the flats.

"I'm sure you won't" Caitlyn said smiling "Follow me please" walking towards the entrance of the building. Vi took a second longer to look at the building and then followed into the darkness of the flats.

As Vi walked into the dingy hallway following Caitlyn slowly as her eyes adjusted to the low light levels inside.

"I live on the third floor, its just up these stairs, not too hard to find" Caitlyn said over her shoulder as she walked up a flight of stairs that echoed with each step "The room number is 27, its the one with the brown door to the left" she said as she reached the third floor and began to open a door to her left that led into a room with three doors, two that were made of a yellowish wood that were numbered 26 and 28 and then one in the middle that was made with a stronger looking brown coloured wood, it looked like it would hurt a lot to attempt to kick this door down.

Caitlyn noticed Vi eyeing the door and said with a smile "I suppose being a criminal has given you some useful skills after all, this door is made of oak, and is strong enough to break your leg if you tried to kick it in, a little protection"

"I'm not a criminal" Vi said looking at Caitlyn in the eye furiously.

"No you are not, not anymore" Caitlyn said dismissing her look and taking her ring of keys out, taking her time to pick through them to find the right one "At the moment only I have a key, I hope you understand that at the moment I cant just give you one, but in time I hope that changes" The Sheriff said whilst slowly picking out a key and putting it in the lock "And here we are..." She said turning the key in the lock and opening the door "Home sweet home" she said spreading her arms out and walking into the room.

"Actually I've never had visitors, apart from police officers that have to check up on me, so yeah, that chair has never really had a use" She said, Vi could her the hint of sadness in her voice and realised that Caitlyn probably never really had time for friends, never had time for anything she wanted to do at all for all that matter, Vi never thought that the Sheriff of Piltover would feel sad about such small things.

"It's not like I ever had visitors either" Vi said casually tearing her eyes of the chair to look around the rest of the room. In the wall facing out of the building two windows that looked out onto the street below that was now filling up with people, and in front of the window was a sofa that had a coffee table at one end. Noticing where Vi was looking Caitlyn spoke up "That is where you will be sleeping, I'm sorry that it probably isn't the most comfortable of places, but as you can see, I'm quite tight for space"

"Oh no its fine, my bed was just made out of wood, not very comfortable at all, this is much better than that" Vi said stopping Caitlyn's excuses short and walking over and sitting down on the sofa "Very comfortable" She smiled and lay back looking at the at the white washed ceiling above her.

"Well that's pretty much it, that door over there is where I sleep" She said pointing to the door Vi noticed earlier "And that one is to the bathroom" she said pointing over her shoulder with her thumb "You get comfortable, and I have to go to work, I will be back before dark"

"I thought I was working today" Vi said surprised.

"Oh no" Caitlyn laughed "Not just anyone gets to work straight away in my police force" she said winking at the "You start training tomorrow"

"Agghh, that sounds like work!" Vi moaned burying her face in a pillow.

"Oh it sure is" The Sheriff said smiling "Now you settle and prepare for tomorrow and I will be back later" She said turning and walking from the room. Vi waited till she heard the door shut and then undid her boots and put them under the coffee table next to her gauntlets and then swung her legs up to relax on the incredibly soft sofa "I can get used to this" She sighed as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Caitlyn realised suddenly she forgot hat as she hurried down the stairs of the flat "God damn it!" and turned sharply to retrace her steps back up the stairs. Opening the door she said "I just forgot my hat, sorry to distur- Oh…" Vi had already fallen fast asleep curled up into a tight little ball on the sofa and breathing deeply "And I thought I was tired" she smiled taking a few more seconds to tear her gaze away from the sleeping criminal and went to find her hat.

Caitlyn yawned as she went to unlock the front of the station, to her surprise the door opened as she but the key in, she must be later than she thought. She hurried quickly into the station and nodded at the officer on the front desk "Good mornin'" he said smiling at Caitlyn "Good morning Jack, is everyone else already here?" Caitlyn asked slowing down as she waited for a response.

"They sure are Sheriff, you yourself are a couple hours late" He said looking back down at the papers in front of him.

Caitlyn swore under her breath, they were not going to let her live down being this late, this was going to be a bad day. She walked past the desk and on down the corridor with doors on both sides, she could hear chatting coming from the office three doors down that stopped as she approached, Caitlyn looked in as she approached to see four officers looking back at her devilish gins on their faces "Good morning officers" Caitlyn said about to walk on down the hall.

"Late night Sheriff?" One said

"Yes, indeed I did have a late night" She said turning back to the officers

"Didn't know you were into the dangerous type" Another one snickered from beside the first speaker, his name was Todd and he loved to poke fun at Caitlyn.

"What?" Caitlyn stuttered "That's not who Vi is to me"

"Oh so that's her name" Todd said snickering still "So where'd you pick her up?"

"I don't have to answer you" Caitlyn retorted hotly, she quickly turned away and walked to her offices with a quick pace as she felt a blush form slightly on her cheeks. "I should have them all fired…" She said to herself smiling at the thought. And then slowly began to shift through the papers on her desk needing her attention.

_**WILL BE WORKING ON THE NEW CHAPTER OVER THIS WEEKEND, IF ALL GOES WELL LOOK FORWARD TO THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 4 SOME TIME NEXT WEEK, THANK YOU FOR THE PATIENCE.**_


	4. Settling In

_**HERE IT IS! (Finally .)**_

_**Any errors or miss-types will probably be down to my rusty writing skills, but I hope they do not hinder the story too much. And with that excuse out of the way, please enjoy Chapter 4, Settling In. **_

* * *

The sun was setting over Piltover as Caitlyn slowly picked through reports that her officers had piled on her desk. As she half heartedly scrolled through the reports she let her mind ponder over the events of the day before. She didn't notice the first time the knock sounded at the door but the second time the officer knocked harder and it jolted Caitlyn out of her daydream "Huh? Oh sorry, is this the report?"

"Yes ma'am" The officer replied bowing his head and placing the papers on the Sheriff's desk.

"Thank you, you may go" Caitlyn said nodding her head and reaching for the report, as the officer closed the she opened the cover of the report and read the title named 'Report 491: Officer Schmitt', she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed the report, she would read this later, and put it in the top draw of her desk.

* * *

"Goodnight Cait" Officer Swinson said as he popped his head in on the way down the corridor.

Caitlyn threw a ball of paper into the bin and missing narrowly, she frowned and turned to look at Swinson "Are you the last one Swinson?" she asked wearily.

"Yes Sheriff, as always. See ya tomorrow" He said as he turned away from the door and started to walk for the exit.

"G'night" The Sheriff said putting her head in her arms. She needed to sleep well tonight, this was getting ridiculous, she hadn't got any work at all done today, her brain just wouldn't work, and all it seemed to concentrate on is what Vi would be doing at home. She groaned and picked herself up out of the chair, knocking some of the reports on the floor. Too tired to pick them up she grabbed her coat off the peg on the back of the door and walked towards the exit shutting doors in the corridor on the way. As she got to the exit she slowly picked the key out of her pocket and passed from the warm station into the freezing cold night outside turning around Caitlyn put the key in the lock and turned it slowly her fingers freezing in the cold, the lock clicked she turned around and tucked the key away in her pocket as she descended the stairs.

As she walked along the sidewalk dipping in and out of the penetrating light that lit the sidewalk, she thought back to her confrontation with Schmitt two nights before, why did an officer of his rank betray her? And more frightening, how did he manage to go unnoticed to Caitlyn for so long? Everything about the events over the previous days frightened Caitlyn, and that was not an emotion she often felt nor enjoyed. She pushed the thoughts out of her head with a huff that came out of vapor in the night, she rounded the corner to her flat and saw the lights on in the window.

"So she must be up, I wonder how she is settling in to her new home…" Caitlyn pondered as she neared the door to the stairway and led to her flat door. As she neared the door she could here muttering from within and the slight clang of metal on wood every so often, hurriedly she took her key out and turned it in the lock, as she opened the door she said cheerily "I'm home Vi!" This made the pink haired that was bent over something that was on the table in front of the sofa woman jump and drop her screwdriver which fell to the floor, swearing under her breath she picked up the screw driver and turned to face Caitlyn with a grimace on her face, obviously not pleased to be interrupted from her work.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were doing anything delicate" Caitlyn said putting her hands up defensively. Vi's face softened as she realized who had come through the door "It's okay, I still have reactions like I'm living on the street" she said crouching down to pick up the screwdriver and turning back to her work. Caitlyn unzipped her coat and hung it on the hook by the door, kicking off her shoes she walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea, whilst putting the the kettle she talked to Vi over her shoulder "So what have you been up to today Vi?"

"Nothing" She muttered her full concentration on the task at hand.

"I'm sure that Vi" She said pointing over her shoulder at Vi "Is not nothing".

"Its just maintenance" She replied shrugging. Caitlyn poured the boiling water into a cup with a tea bag "You know, I could buy you some better tools. I don't think my screwdrivers are meant for repairing hextech gloves" she said throwing the tea bag into the bin and opening the fridge.

"It's fine, I don't want to be a hassle, besides, all I ever had were screwdrivers, if I was lucky" Vi replied putting the screwdriver down in a huff and letting her head fall into her arms.

"Vi, you are never going to be a hassle, I know you aren't used to buying things, but now that you live with me I'm not going to watch you attempt to fix hextech gear with a screw driver, we'll go shopping on Saturday." Caitlyn said whilst pouring milk into her tea and walking out of the kitchen. Vi huffed again and with an effort pulled herself up and flopped face first onto the sofa "I don't wanna go shopping Cait, I don't even have any money" she groaned.

"Vi, you can't just stay inside my flat all day moping about, and besides you can use my money until you earn enough to buy your own stuff" Caitlyn said whilst looking at Vi's handy work on the gloves, she had managed to take them apart and had been fiddling with the wiring inside, just with a screwdriver, no small feat of engineering "Where did you say you learned this stuff again?" She said sitting down on the arm of the sofa and sipping her tea.

"My dad taught me when I was little, but he was killed by a gang shortly after my 7th birthday and after that I taught myself" Caitlyn could hear Vi reply muffled through the sofa.

"What?!" Caitlyn exclaimed spitting out some of her tea on the floor "You mean you taught yourself for 14 years?!"

Vi turned around and put her arms behind her head to prop it up "Yep, only me".

Caitlyn recomposed herself and smiled at Vi "I didn't know that I was recruiting such an accomplished mechanic"

"I'm not that good all I can do is work on my gloves" Vi said blushing from the praise.

"You haven't had any tools and you managed to build some of the most complex hextech gloves I've ever seen" Caitlyn replied, not stopping her praise. Vi rolled back over in response muttering "Stop it, you know its not that impressive you're just over exaggerating". Caitlyn, realizing that she was causing distress in Vi changed topic quickly "Seeing as all you brought with you was your gloves I'm guessing that you do not have another change of clothes…"

"Nope" Vi's reply could be heard through the sofa.

"Please tell me you at least wash them regularly" Caitlyn said concerned about Vi's well being, and her clean sofa. Vi rolled over and looked at Caitlyn in the eye questioningly before finally answering "You do realize that I barely had enough to eat"

"Actually you never told me anything about your income or how you earn it, and my reports told me nothing as well" Caitlyn said putting her cup back on the saucer and putting it down on the table.

"Your what now?!" Vi said sitting bolt upright.

"How do you think I knew how to find you?" Caitlyn said looking at Vi with a smile playing over her lips.

"How long has this been going on for?" Vi said not breaking her gaze

"About a year or so…" Caitlyn said sitting down behind Vi where she had just left a space by sitting up.

"Bah! You suck!" Vi exclaimed "How much do you know about me?"

"Your schedules, sleeping pattern, 'expertise' and of course where you lived"

"I didn't know the police force were such big perverts!" Vi said teasing Caitlyn.

"Its customary" Caitlyn said glad that Vi couldn't see her blush.

"I know, its just so unfair!" Vi huffed lying back down, onto Caitlyn's lap. Caitlyn waited for Vi to realize that she was lying in her lap, but she had seemed to have gone to sleep, blushing she poked Vi with her finger which seemed to bring the pink haired girl out of her slumber "Huh? What is it? I was comfy" she grumbled

"Its just-" Caitlyn started, blushing furiously

"What?" Vi groaned

"You're lying on my lap"

"W-what?" Vi stuttered blushing and sitting up "S-sorry… I didn't mean to, I'm just a little tired". With Vi off her lap she regained her composure "It's nothing, I know the feeling. Lets just forget about it" Caitlyn said, hearing this Vi looked visibly reassured and relaxed "Seeing as you have no clothes why don't we go shopping for clothes on Saturday as well?"

"Caitlyn…"

"No buts, you need new clothes. And I'm going to wash those clothes" Caitlyn said pointing at Vi

Vi groaned into her hands

"Come on, you can take them off in the bathroom"

Vi dragged herself up and muttered as she walked to the bathroom. Caitlyn sighed, Vi definitely had an attitude of an unruly teenager. Caitlyn walked into her bedroom to find a blanket for Vi. After finding the blanket she walked back out to the living room, whilst shouting to Vi "Are you done yet?"

"Yeh" Caitlyn could hear Vi shout through the door of the toilet, before Caitlyn could tell her she had a blanket for her the lock on the door clicked and Vi swung it open, dressed only in her bra and pants, Caitlyn was frozen with shock for a second, and then realizing she was staring she looked down to hide her burning cheeks from Vi "Like what you see Cait?" Vi said smirking.

"Shut up Vi" Caitlyn retorted and threw the blanket at her "Put this around you and give me your clothes.

"Awwhh, finnee" Vi said, enjoying watching Caitlyn squirm. Wrapping the blanket around herself she picked up her clothes and threw them into Caitlyn's arms "You're no fun" she huffed and dropped down on the sofa and started to snore.

Caitlyn stood there just looking at the sleeping pinkette, she has no idea how she managed to fall asleep so fast, she stood there awhile longer before leaving to get ready to go to bed.

* * *

Vi rolled over as she heard Caitlyn get into bed in the next door room. Vi wondered why she had been able to tease Caitlyn so easily, her time on the street meant that she hadn't trusted anyone since her dad had passed away, now Caitlyn had walked into her life and now she was living with her and she had trusted her more than anyone in 14 years. Vi let out an exasperated sigh and turned on her side to look out the window that overlooked the road below, Vi owed her life to Caitlyn, and she had persuaded herself that was why she trusted her so much

_**I would like to thank you all for waiting so long for this chapter to be published, and hope this fulfills your expectations as it was hard to write after such a long break. Until next chapter, thank you for reading and your patience.**_


	5. First Impressions

**_Been ill for a week, sorry for the slow upload (Every chapter comes with an excuse apparently)_**

**_Anyways, enjoy the story ^^_**

* * *

Vi's eyes blinked open as the sun streamed through the windows, she yawned and slowly rolled over, only to slip off the sofa and hit the floor with a loud bang "Owww" She groaned as she grabbed her head and continued muttering under her breath. Caitlyn looked on with a smirk which she quickly tried to hide when Vi glowered up at her "What's so funny Sheriff?" She growled

"Oooh, someone is a grouch in the morning" Caitlyn snickered barely holding back her grin.

"Stupid sofa…" Vi muttered whilst getting up and brushing her hair from her face.

"Well if you would prefer the floor, or your old bed I'm sure that can be arranged" Caitlyn said, walking over to the window. Vi slowly crept up behind a smirk playing over her face, Caitlyn looked out of the window at the street below oblivious to the pinkette creeping up on her, slowly Vi snaked her arms around Caitlyn's waist and put her mouth to Caitlyn's ear breathing heavily and whispering "Or you could let me in your bed"

"Vi!" Caitlyn shouted shoving Vi away and turning back to the window to hide her blush.

"Oh come one Cait, you know you want to" Vi answered smiling broadly, barely being able to keep up her act.

"Shut up Vi, and get ready for work already" Caitlyn snapped and stalked off to the kitchen.

Vi snickered and slowly stretched as she walked over to the bathroom to get ready. Before entering the bathroom she shouted over to Vi "You can take me up on that offer at any time" and quickly slammed the door as an empty milk carton hit the door.

Caitlyn muttered under her breath, Vi really knew how to get her going.

* * *

The October morning was crisp and cool, and the people of Piltover were hurrying to work on the street in front of the flats as the couple left the comfort of the inside to get to the police station. Vi was still disorientated about their location, she never normally came to this part of town when

she lived on her own, Caitlyn set off at a brisk walk her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and flowing slightly in the breeze mesmerizing Vi, suddenly she realized that Caitlyn had stopped and was looking back at her "Are you coming? Or are you daydreaming?" She called, Vi quickly broke her trance and quickly caught up to Caitlyn "You really are dreamy aren't you?" She said as Vi drew near.

"Only when watching y-" Vi was cut short as Caitlyn swung for her, Vi barely dodged back in time.

"Stop. Seriously I already have enough of this at work, I don't need you joining in too." She snapped "Now hurry up, we need to get going". Vi realized the Sheriff was not in the mood and slowly trudged on behind her as they weaved through the bustling streets.

* * *

The police station was made with a marble brick that gleamed in the low morning sun, Vi and Caitlyn left the throngs of the civilians on the road below and slipped through the dark oak door at the front of the building. As Vi entered the serenity of the police station she realized that she was now in the place she only a few days ago she wished she would never have to see. The room she was now in was unlike anything she had seen before, the walls were made of the same marble outside which met large wooden planks that lined the floor and creaked as the two walked across them. At the back of the room was a desk at which an officer sat, looking up at the two newcomers smiling "G'morning Sheriff" He said nodding to Caitlyn "Vi" He said nodding to her.

"Good morning Jack." Caitlyn said nodding back "Vi, this is Jack. He will be here every morning, so you should get used to him fast"

"Owch Cait, that hurt" Jack replied grinning ear to ear.

"Shut up Jack" Caitlyn replied and motioned for Vi to follow her through the door behind the desk. As Vi passed she caught Jack's gaze for a moment before moving on. The corridor was about two metres wide and had the same dark oak planks from the front room, on the walls was a dark green wallpaper, which was all lit by several hanging lights that dimly glowed throwing a gentle light around them, there were several wooden doors down the corridor and one at the end. As Vi continued down the corridor she realized you could hear voices coming from one of the doors, as they neared the voices quieted down until they reached the door "Good morning Sheriff" they mumbled under her glowering gaze "Officers, this is our newest recruit, Vi. She will be starting patrol tomorrow with one of you" Replied keeping her gaze fierce

"I could take her off you Caitlyn, after you've had your fun that is" An officer snickered.

"Todd, shu-" Caitlyn began, but Vi was already in the room and with a sweep of her leg the officer was on the floor, as he hit Vi pinned his throat with her hand "Stop Vi!" Caitlyn shouted trying to pull her off the officer, the grin on the officers face did not disappear and neither did Vi's anger, she pulled back her arm ready to punch him in the face, but a hand grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her off of the officer, as Caitlyn pulled her up she hissed in her ear "Don't give him what he wants", as Vi got to her feet she brushed herself off and turned to face Caitlyn "Carry down the corridor, wait at the door at the end", Vi started to walk down the corridor fuming, she had never backed down from a fight before in her life, but if she didn't walk away from this one Caitlyn wouldn't give her a job and then she would have to live on the streets again, she huffed as she reached the end of the corridor, it just wasn't fair.

* * *

"Todd are you an idiot?!" Caitlyn barked as soon as Vi was out of earshot.

"Sheriff, I was only speaking my mind." Todd said wiping some blood that was trickling out the side of his mouth.

"One day that mind of yours is going to get yourself killed. And now that Vi will be part of the force, you should try and keep it to yourself, I can't be here to stop her every time. Now goo get yourself cleaned up and take the day off"

"Yes Sheriff" Todd groaned as he picked himself up and hobbled past Caitlyn, she watched him walk down the corridor, he seemed to be hobbling on one leg, Vi finally did what Caitlyn wished she could have done for so long, she had taught him a lesson. She turned back to the other officers hiding her smile "If any more of you want to crack a joke at Vi's expense, the same applies to you, I will not be held responsible".

"Understood Sheriff" They murmured. Caitlyn turned out of the room and continued down the corridor to meet Vi. This pinkette might actually do some good around the station, the officers need taking down a peg or two.

* * *

The sun hung low over Piltover and created long shadows, the streets thinned slowly as people returned home for the night, and still Vi was bored out of her mind sitting in a chair next to Caitlyn with her feet up on the desk whilst the Sheriff did paper work. The room offered no relief to Vi's boredom, there were filing cabinets lining one wall, filled with reports on every criminal and suspect since, somewhere in there was a report on her "Hey Caitlyn, am I in there?" Vi said pointing at the cabinets.

"Vi, half the city is in there" Caitlyn replied absentmindedly.

"That doesn't answer my question"

Caitlyn looked up and frowned at Vi as if she was trying to test her, however her expression quickly softened "Yes you are in there, I have a report on you dating back to a year ago"

"Stalker" Vi said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't flatter yourself, you were just another criminal"

"Owch, you know how to hit home"

"Now stop distracting me, the faster I finish this the quicker we go home" Caitlyn said turning back to her work. Vi sighed and turned her attention back to the room, there was a board on one wall that had pieces of evidence pinned to it and annotations everywhere there was one thing that caught her eye a strand of light blue hair the sunlight pierced the strands, suddenly Vi was standing in a clearing in the back streets of Piltover the building rose high over her head, the earthy ground reminded her of her childhood in the slums of the city, she did not remember much of it and she was happy to keep it that way. As she started to look around she realized there was no way out, as the reality set in so did panic, suddenly the sky went dark "Just what the hell is-" Vi started to shout cut off my a voice whispering her name from behind her, she whipped around to find that where a wall once was there was now an alleyway lit by dim lights, at the end Vi could make out a dark figure, suddenly the lights flickered "Vi" the voice whispered again, this time louder, the lights came back on and the figure was closer "Did you forget about me Vi?" the lights went out "What a shame" The voice said again, but this time from behind her, Vi whipped around but could only see blackness "I never forgot about you Vi", Vi could vaguely pick out a black figure that was standing close it was slowly reaching out to touch her, she stood there frozen in panic "Vi!" a voice shouted from above, but Vi could not move "Vi!", Suddenly Vi's eyes snapped open she lost her balance and toppled backwards on her chair only for a pair of hands to grab the back of the chair, Vi looked up to see Caitlyn looking down at her "Thanks Cait" Vi said smiling.

"Watching you hit the floor once a day is enough for me" Caitlyn said pushing the chair back up onto its feet "Besides it looked like you weren't having the best of dreams, what was it about"

"I don't know, but I think someone really wanted me to remember them. Are you finished working?" Vi replied noticing that the sun had gone down outside the window.

"Only about an hour ago"

"Why didn't you wake me?!" Vi huffed, she didn't want to delay the Sheriff.

"I liked watching you sleep" Caitlyn grinned.

"What?!" Vi suddenly turned to face Caitlyn startled.

"I'm just joking Vi, I only just finished. Now we should get going" She said turning around to tidy her desk smiling to herself.

Vi smiled to herself, she knew Caitlyn could play ball.

* * *

Caitlyn and Vi walked through the streets, now lit by the dim glow of the street lamps. Caitlyn was deep in thought, she knew from today that Vi was not going to want to do a desk job, she couldn't handle sitting still for so long unless it was to sleep. Vi would better suit a job doing what she does best, keeping criminals in check, even if that meant using unorthodox means "Cait" Vi's voice broke Caitlyn's train of thought "I think you are going the wrong way" Caitlyn looked up and realized that she was about to walk past the flats "You're turning into a day dreamer like me Cait"

"I don't think anyone will ever be like you" Caitlyn said smiling as she turned back to the flats and continued to the door. As she entered the building she realized how cold it was outside now "Vi, how did you survive in the winter?"

"I used the warmth from my gloves"

"You what?" Caitlyn said confused

"I was only joking. I would usually hang out in bars as long as possible on the coldest days"

"I hate bars, they are filled with criminals, and always cause trouble for me" Caitlyn replied taking her keys out of her pocket turning them in the lock.

"They are not full of criminals." Vi said with a stubborn look "Besides shouldn't you love that? Even more people for you to arrest"

"I don't enjoy arresting people, otherwise I would have just thrown you into jail" Caitlyn replied opening the front door and walking into the flat.

"Caitlyn, you would never arrest me, I'm too… special to you" Vi said taking her shoes off remembering to stay out of punching distance of Caitlyn.

"Vi, in a second I am going to knock you out and put you in a cell. You are lucky I'm too tired" Caitlyn replied hanging her coat up and putting her boots next to the door, out the corner of her eye she saw Vi kick her shoes off and collapse on the sofa "You haven't even done anything today and you are acting more tired than me" She jokingly

"Being this awesome is tiring Cait" Vi said yawning

"Uhuh, you keep telling yourself that" Caitlyn replied as she walked into the kitchen and opening the fridge, she was sure there was something to eat in here "Vi, what do you want to eat?" Caitlyn called, after waiting for a reply for a while and none coming she stood up "Vi?" a heavy breathing came as a response from the other side of the sofa "For god's sake" Caitlyn sighed turning back to the fridge, she would just get a bite to eat and go to sleep, there's got to be something to eat somewhere in this damn fridge.

* * *

**_Next time Vi will get to go on her first patrol and use her unorthodox methods to stop crime. Until then, thank you for reading ^^  
_**


End file.
